SAILOR MOON GALAXY!
by Evil Sailor
Summary: Everything seems to be peaceful in Crystal Tokyo. Until Usagi's and Chibiusa's B-day..... when Sailor Pluto suddenly dies! Please read, it's my first fanfic!
1. Chibiusa’s and Usagi’s Birthday!

Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. No infringement was intended and no profit is made from this story, it was only made for pure enjoyment by a fan for fans.

1) Chibiusa's and Usagi's Birthday!! The lives of the scouts

Chibiusa woke up. She looked at her diary...

"June 30th... Oh WHAT?? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!!"

She quickly dressed up and went down the stairs in order to go for breakfast. But, unfortunately, no one was in the dining room... So Chibiusa went to her parents' room to wake them up.

"Mum, Dad, it's my birthday!!"

"Ok darling" said Queen Serenity, alias Usagi... and continued to sleep sounds like Usagi Only Endymion, alias Mamoru, woke up to congratulate his daughter. It was her 18th birthday!! But today was also Serenity's birthday... And although, she slept like nothing was happening. "No, Rei, I didn't eat up your snacks, it was Chibiusa who..."

"MUM! You're going to be late at school!" that was the only way to wake Serenity, because she always dreamed of her life as Usagi Tsukino, so she still thought she was young when she woke up

"What... AH, I'm going to be late!!" as she always said after Chibiusa woke her up Then she looked at Chibiusa and Endymion and said "You must be joking... Alright, I went up" like she always said and did

"Happy Birthday, Little Lady. Oh, I forgot, you're not little anymore... Now we can call you Princess Serenity!"

"Hey, stop kidding mum! Happy Birthday to you too. How old are you?"

"Eh... Let's go for breakfast!"

"Mum, I asked you..."

"Nice weather, or?"

"MUM!!"

"Ok, to tell you the truth, I forgot..."

"Oh dear..."

While Chibiusa was going down the stairs, she heard 4 happy child voices. Sailor Ceres, Pallas, Vesta and Juno were there to greet their princess.

"Happy Birthday, Princess!!"

Chibiusa was really happy. Her memory went back to the time she met Usagi and Mamoru. The adventures with Nemesis, the Death Busters, the Dead Moon Circus, where she first met those 4 asteroids... She remembered how she became evil, then came to know Hotaru and Helios... Her dearest friends.

"I wonder if Helios remembers my birthday..." thought Chibiusa. And she added "But now I'm going to wake Hotaru up".

Princess Mercury, alias Ami, was in the library, reading.

Princess Mars, alias Rei, was meditating in her room.

Princess Jupiter, alias Makoto, had had a huge fight with the kitchen maiden, because she wanted to cook. And now, the kitchen maiden was sitting on a chair crying, because she had nothing to do.

Princess Venus, alias Minako, was now a popular singer and was on a tour in Japan, together with Sailor Neptune, alias Michiru.

Princess Uranus, alias Haruka, was training, because of the rally she would participate at the next day.

Princess Pluto was in the Time Gate, as usual.

And now, Princess Saturn, alias Hotaru, was chatting in her room, with Princess Serenity.

**Hope you liked my story! Please reviews! Correct my English if I have some mistakes. And last but not least: STAY TUNED!! THE STORY IS TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. The arrival of the Stars!

Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. No infringement was intended and no profit is made from this story, it was only made for pure enjoyment by a fan for fans.

2) The arrival of the Stars!! Helios' gift

"What do you think he'll give me for my birthday?"

Chibiusa was now chatting with Hotaru in the latter's room.

"Well, well a necklace or something like that... After all, you're in the age of 18

now... an adult..."

"I would be grateful if he gave me one day with him... Only me and Helios..."

"You know he's too busy"

"Yeah... That's why I don't want anything else but him"

"How often do you see him?"

"Eh... once every month." Chibiusa was about to cry. "If only he knew how much I

love him..."

"He loves you too, darling, don't worry"

"Then let's go for breakfast, I'm too hungry to be happy"

"Alright, Chibiusa!!"

As they went down the stairs they heard some voices. Hotaru headed for the palace

entrance. There she saw three men with long ponytails staring at her.

"Ohaio gozaimasu, I am Princess Saturn. May I help?"

Immediately, Chibiusa went to the entrance too.

"Ohaio..."

"PINK ODANGO?!" the man with the black ponytail screamed, so that Chibiusa

got completely frightened.

"Mum!! There are three madmen in the entrance!!"

Usagi went quickly to see what was happening.

"Oh my God! Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, you're all there!!"

"Happy Birthday, Odango..." said Seiya and hugged Usagi. "Is the pink odango your daughter?" he added blushing. Usagi remembered that Seiya was in love with her many, many years ago.

"Yes, Seiya... So, come in! We're about to breakfast!!"

At this point, Ami went out of the library. "Hi guys! Glad to see you again!". She stared at Taiki, and so did he. Then she turned red and went quickly in the dining room.

* * *

After breakfast, Chibiusa went with Hotaru and the Sailor Asteroids in the garden. There, they found Makoto playing with her daughter, Sailor Chibi Jupiter. She and Mars were the only scouts except Moon who had been married, and had children. Yuki, alias Sailor Chibi Jupiter, was in the same age as Aiko, alias Sailor Chibi Mars. They were best friends. Amy wasn't married, she was too busy working as a doctor. Minako was busy too. She was the best singer in Japan now. Haruka and Michiru didn't marry, of course... Hotaru and Setsuna thought it wasn't necessary for them, although Hotaru was in love with Peruru...

* * *

Chibiusa and the others played the whole day with the chibi ones in the garden, and they didn't notice it was afternoon. The palace party would start soon. Chibiusa and Hotaru thought they should go into he palace to prepare themselves for the party...

"After all, it's my 18th birthday and I'm still playing outside."

Suddenly a cold hand touched Chibiusa's shoulder. "My little maiden..."

"HELIOS!! I'm glad to see you here!!"

"I came to... to celebrate with you all!! And to... to give you your present"

"It wasn't necessary..."

Come on; let's go in your room".

In Chibiusa's room, Helios sat on the bed. Chibiusa would decide on which dress to wear.

"Which dress do you like? The pink or the purple one?"

"Chibiusa, you're asking as if I were Hotaru"

"But I love you as much as Hotaru..."

"I love you too..." thought Helios.

Chibiusa finally decided on a white dress with light blue details on it. And, after all, she would look perfect on the side of Helios... She quickly dressed up and went to the balcony.

"Look, Helios, a full moon!! It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Helios was in the balcony too. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Then, he kneeled and a dark red box came out of his pocket. Inside, there was a diamond ring.

"My little maiden, will you become my wife?"

"Watashi no Helios!! Hai, hai, HAI!!" said Chibiusa and jumped. Helios hugged her again. The party would start in half an hour...


	3. The Party!

Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon

Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. No infringement was intended and no profit is made from this story, it was only made for pure enjoyment by a fan for fans.

3) The party! A strange young girl appears

Later, Chibiusa and Helios went down to see if their help was needed. The hall was ready for the party. The decoration is simple, because "less is more". Haruka would play the piano and Hotaru the bass. The Starlights were asked to sing, and now all of them were practicing. The door opened, and Minako and Michiru stood in.

"Happy Birthday Little Lady!" said Minako.

"Where are the others?" asked Michiru.

"Who?" (that was Chibiusa)

"I mean Haruka and Hotaru. I promised to play the violin with them!"

"Michiru, are you sure you will manage to pra..."

"I HAVE practiced! You know, it was a surprise..."

"Ok, then go to the instrument room"

Minako went for some reason too.

And then, Helios and Chibiusa heard a scream, and Minako said "Yaten-kun! Seiya! Taiki! I MISSED YOU!!"

Usagi appeared. "Chibiusa, let's stay here. The guests are about to arrive"

"Mum, Michiru and Minako came..."

"Really? I bet they planned to play with the girls. But It's gonna be ok. Michiru will manage to practice in an hour. She's such a bright brain."

* * *

Later on, many of the guests had arrived. Among them, Sailor Galaxia. Usagi and the others were really glad to see her. Chibi Chibi was also there. Now, she was a beautiful girl, with her hair tied in two heart-shaped odango. Usagi almost cried when she saw her. The outers and the Three Lights were about to start playing music.

"Now tell me, Chibi Chibi. What's your real name?" asked Usagi.

Chibiusa didn't hear what Chibi Chibi said. She noticed a sad girl sitting in a corner and looking at the rest of the guests. Her curled hair, tied in two long ponytails, reached her feet. They seemed to be naturally black and dyed red under her waist. Her skin was as white as if she were ill. She wore a black long-sleeved T-shirt and a long dark red dress (outfit almost like this one of Black Lady, only that the shirt was black and the dress red). Through her clothes you could figure out how skinny she was. Suddenly, the girl looked at Chibiusa. Her eyes were really dark. Chibiusa thought she could be sucked in them. So she decided to leave the crowd to join the lonely girl, in order to know her better.

"Kon ban wa", she said. "What's your name? I'm Princess Serenity" Chibiusa didn't say her greetings, because she wanted to appear friendly.

The girl stood up. She was about 6 feet tall, although she seemed to be short when sat.

"My name's Andi. Hajimemashite, and, by the way, Happy Birthday, my Princess"

"Call me Chibiusa. Why are you all alone?"

"I came here by my own, to see how you're celebrating your birthday. I'm new in Crystal Tokyo, and live with my best friends, Michelle, Cathy and Giselle. Oh..." Andi blushed "I said too much about me"

"Don't mind. Hotaru!! Would you please come here?"

Hotaru was pale. She looked around as if she were looking for something.

"Chibiusa, did you see Suna-mama? Oh" Hotaru said when she noticed the existence of Andi.

"Kon nichi wa, watashi wa Princess Saturn de su. Hajimemashite"

"Watashi wa Andi de su. Hajimemashite.

"Andi" asked Hotaru. "Did you see a tall dark skinned woman with green hair?"

"Not at all" said Andi. But no one noticed her _grin_...

* * *

**Now guys I'm leaving for vacation!! (a bit late). So chapters 4 and 5 will be here in September. Furthermore, a new story will be added (Chibiusa's Father. Fans of UsagixSeiya, prepare yourselves!!) So until then!**


	4. The Party goes on!

Sailor Moon is copyrighted by Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, and Toei Animation. No infringement was intended and no profit is made from this story, it was only made for pure enjoyment by a fan for fans.

Miina, thank you for your reviews. I like it when you give me tips, and I try to do my best. I'll try to slow the pace down a bit, and have less useless dialogues. Hope you'll like it this way!!

4) The party goes on! Pu's where?

"It's showtime" said Hotaru. "Already 10 o'clock. Time to perform!!"

"Already 10 o'clock? I must leave now" replied Andi.

"Already? The party has just begun!" Chibiusa whined.

"But I've got some _work_ to finish..." answered Andi. "So bye bye"... and left.

"How rude manners".

Aiko and Yuki were there too. Yuki had a mini dress on, without sleeves, and her blonde hair tied in two ponytails, unlike her mother. Aiko had the exactly same outfit, but her ponytails were coal black and her dress dark red. It was Yuki who talked.

"But she was beautiful" said Aiko. "Anyway, she mustn't be good. I suddenly felt an evil aura..."

Aiko had exactly the same characteristics as her mother; she was tall for her age, and had the very same black hair and eyes, and the small nose. In contrast, Yuki, her best friend, looked like her father, Motoki. She had brown eyes, blond curled hair, a nose a little bit too long and Motoki's bright smile. The only thing that made her jealous about Aiko was that the latter had the power to sense things, like Rei. Yuki hadn't the physical strength of Makoto, both in real life and as a senshi (as foresaid, she was Sailor Chibi Jupiter). But she tried hard in order to be powerful. She was practising for moths at kung fu.  
A wonderful sound filled the room. Haruka, with a dark blue dress on, Michiru, wearing a dress in her fav colour, aquamarine, and Hotaru, dressed like Mana-Sama **_(according to my perspective, Mana-Sama must be Hotaru's idol)_**, were playing music. All guest were there to enjoy it. Everyone felt happy now. The outer's music was like a happy drug for them. After the first -short- melody they played, Haruka stood up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Princess Uranus. Some of you may recongnise me as the racer Haruka Tenou -yeah, she said, I AM a woman-. Princess Neptune, alias the popular violinist Michiru Kaiou, is playing the violin. And Princess Saturn is playing the bass. And now, for one night, and ONE NIGHT ONLY, your childhood idols. The THREE LIGHTS!!"

Every woman in this hall screamed with joy. Some of them were so happy, that tears began to flow from their eyes, that destroyed their makeup.

"Search for your love..."

The Starlights sang in their human form. This form always made them feel uncomfortable and bad-tempered. But this night, they tried to give their best. Seiya because of Usagi and Chibiusa, who had their birthday. Taiki for Ami, who was always so busy. And Yaten for his beautiful Minako, who had hugged him when he saw him this afternoon.  
Soon, everyone in the hall was dancing. Only Minako looked at Yaten, who was also looking at her. And Ami, who searched for Setsuna, in order to ask her something...

_Meanwhile:_

The woman with the long black and red hair closed the brown door behind her.

"You're late, Andromeda" said a tall woman, with the exact same hairstyle as Yaten. "Did you find any Star Seed?"

"Yeah, one", said Andromeda, showing the bright Star Seed of the Scout of Time.

A short woman with light blue hair stood in.

"How's the royal family?" she said quickly.

"Sailor Silver Rose!" Andromeda went to hug her. "Well, they were too... royal. And I didn't like them. But I told you, I went to the party only to find persons who own Star Seeds. Nothing. More."

"And this one is so beautiful..."

"Yeah", replied Andromeda, without showing any satisfaction. "It must be a good start."


End file.
